Sakura en el pais de los cuentos
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: Llega el cumpleaños de Sakura y yo he decidido escribir este pequeño divague. Sakura tiene que mediar en un juicio entre Cenicienta, la Sirenita y Caperucita ¿Por qué sus amigos son los personajes de los cuentos?... No le busqueis mucha lógica.


_**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes utilizados para este fic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, no son de mi propiedad, yo solo los he cogido para divertirte y sin ánimo de lucro._

_Para el cumpleaños de Sakura esta vez no he optado por ninguna historia de amor, esto es parte de un sueño absurdo que una vez tuve y se me ocurrió simpático ponerlo._

* * *

**Sakura en el pais de los cuentos**

Sakura dormía plácidamente y soñaba uno de sus habituales y extraños sueños, de esos sueños que al despertarte tienes la sensación de haber malgastado tu subconsciente.

Una voz cálida y extrañamente familiar la llamaba desde la lejanía.

- Sakura… despierta… tienes que empezar tu misión.

Cuando abrió los ojos se vio en una sala, había una mesa presidiéndola con un silla y enfrente de la mesa, colocadas en filas muy ordenadas, varias sillas. No había nadie.

- Ya has llegado a tu destino - habló Kakashi a su lado.

- ¿Que tengo que hacer? ¿Qué clase de misión es? ¿Vienes tu conmigo?

- No, yo solo estoy aquí para darte la bienvenida, en breves minutos desapareceré. Aquí va a ver un juicio y tú eres el juez.

- ¿Qué juicio?

- Eso es lo que tienes que averiguar, no lo olvides, es un sueño y las cosas no son lo que parecen.

- Pero Kakashi, no entiendo nada, esto es un poco absurdo.

- Es un sueño. Nada de lo que veas va a tener mucho sentido. Venga, siéntate y espera.

Sakura así lo hizo y al momento la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella tres chicas y tres chicos, sus compañeros: Karin, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Naruto que pasaron a sentarse en algunas de aquellas sillas.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Estamos todos? - preguntó muy intrigada Sakura.

- ¿Quieres que haya mas implicados? - respondió algo secamente Sasuke.

- No… está bien así ¿Y que se juzga?

Todos parecían querer hablar a la vez.

- ¡Vale! - gritó Sakura -¿Puede ser de uno en uno? Empieza tu Karin que pareces muy enterada.

Karin se puso en pie.

- Señoría - habló Karin de forma muy protocolaría - Me llamo Cenicienta y soy una de las perjudicadas con esta situación.

- ¿Cenicienta? - preguntó sin salir de su asombro Sakura

- Si, Cenicienta ¿No conoce el cuento? Ya sabe, Cenicienta, la madrastra, las hermanastras, el Príncipe… el zapatito de cristal… ya sabe.

- Si, Cenicienta, Cenicienta ¿A que viene ahora eso de Cenicienta?

- Pues es la razón por la que estamos aquí - habló muy airada Karin - Acuso a estas dos de intrusismo laboral.

Ino y Tenten comenzaron a protestar.

- ¡Silencio! - volvió a gritar Sakura -¿Intrusismo laboral?

- Si - contestó efusimavente Karin - Yo era muy feliz en mi cuento hasta que llegaron ellas.

Sakura cada vez estaba mas asombrada, claro que aquello era un sueño así que cualquier cosa podría pasar y la curiosidad ya estaba empezando a picarle.

- ¿Y quienes son ellas? - preguntó señalando a Ino y Tenten, haber quienes o que personajes serían.

- Con permiso, señoría - respondió Ino levantándose - yo soy la Sirenita.

- ¡Ah!...Ya… la Sirenita… vale ¿Y tú?

- En realidad no tengo nombre - explicó Tenten también levantándose - A mi me llaman… Caperucita.

- ¿Caperucita?

- Si. Es que solía llevar una caperuza que me hizo mi abuela cuando era pequeña, ya hace años que no la uso pero me quedé con el motecito de las narices.

- Ya… ya… bueno - cortó la explicación Sakura -¿Y que pasa?

Las tres empezaron de nuevo a hablar a la vez.

- ¡Silencio! - gritó de nuevo Sakura -Me vais a volver loca… a ver, primero decirme quienes sois vosotros, a ver si me voy situando.

. Con permiso - habló Sasuke mientras se levantaba - Yo soy el Príncipe Azul.

- ¿El Príncipe Azul?

I- Mi Príncipe, señoría. "Mi" Príncipe - recalcó Karin

- ¡Madre mía! - suspiró Sakura -¿Y vosotros?

- Pues yo, soy el lobo feroz - dijo alegremente Naruto - El que quiso comerse a Caperucita, no lo hice con mala idea, yo solo seguía el guión que me escribieron.

- ¿El lobo? - Sakura cada vez estaba más perpleja ¿Por qué estarían juntos la Cenicienta, su príncipe, la sirenita, Caperucita y el lobo.

- Si, el lobo… - insistió Naruto - Pero no quería, lo juro, yo soy un lobo bueno ¡palabra!

- Un lobo bueno… un lobo… en fin - Sakura miró a Shikamaru que bostezaba aburrido - ¿Y tú, que?

- Bueno - Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza - Pues yo es que no tengo un papel fijo, soy un extra que aparece por aquí y por allí.

- ¿Un extra?

- Si, sirvo básicamente para todo.

- ¡Pero diles lo que haces ahora, listillo! - gruñó Karin

- Bueno si… yo… estaba haciendo una sustitución.

- ¿Y a quien sustituyes?

- Bueno… ejem… esto es algo violento… soy… el Hada Madrina.

- El Hada Madrina… ya… no, si no me extraña - comentó Sakura - Bueno y ahora que ya nos conocemos ¿Se puede saber que es lo que ha pasado?

Todos volvieron a hablar a la vez.

- ¡Vale ya! - bramó Sakura esta vez verdaderamente molesta .Un poco de orden. Empieza tú Cenicienta, los demás sentaos, luego hablareis vosotros. Venga… sorpréndeme.

- Pues verá señoría…

- Llámame Sakura y tutéame, será más… íntimo.

- Bueno pues verás Sakura, yo vivía feliz, bueno, no muy feliz porque trabajaba mucho pero sabía que mis esfuerzos algún día serían recompensados así que soportaba a mi madrastra con una sonrisa en los labios y…

- Si, si, abrevia, toda esa historia la conocemos., vamos a lo importante.

- Todo iba bien hasta que apareció esta buscona - Karin señaló acusadora a Ino.

- ¡Eh! ¡Sin insultar pordiosera! - protestó Ino encarándosele -No olvides que yo soy una princesa por derecho propio.

- Un día la pescadilla esta apareció por mi casa y me robó mi invitación a la fiesta del Príncipe.

- Uy, robar ¡Que palabra mas fea! - ironizó Ino - Solo la cogí, total a ti tu madrastra no te dejaba ir.

- ¡Eso no es excusa para que me robes!

- ¡Pero si no ibas a ir! - recalcó Ino.

- ¡La quería guardar de recuerdo! - se quejó Karin.

- ¡Silencio! - las interrumpió Sakura - A ver… vamos por partes. ¿La Sirenita apareció en tu casa?

- ¡Y es una desagradecida! - respondió Karin - Después de lo que la ayudé me lo paga robándome.

- ¡Que pesada! - refunfuñó Ino - Total por una invitación.

- ¡No me refiero a la invitación! - gritó Karin.

- Perdón señora juez ¿Puedo explicarlo yo? - intervino Shikamaru suspirando - Si las dejamos a ellas no terminaremos en toda la noche.

- Si, anda… explícalo tú.

- Bien. Todo esto no ha sido culpa de nadie, más bien es un cúmulo de circunstancias. Yo acababa de hacer una suplencia en el cuento de Blancanieves cuando me avisaron de que el Hada Madrina de Cenicienta se encontraba indispuesta, era muy molesto pero acepté, pensé que preparar una carroza y un traje con zapatos de cristal no sería muy trabajoso, así que fui a su casa y me encontré con esta chica, la que dice ser la Sirenita y como yo no conocía personalmente a Cenicienta y tenía la invitación en la mano pensé que era ella.

- ¿Y tú que hacías en casa de Cenicienta? se dirigió Sakura a Ino.

- Huir… huir de mi destino. Yo soy una princesa sirena pero me encapriché de una Príncipe humano y resultó que ya tenía novia, así que, como hice un trato con la bruja del mar tenía que matarlo o convertirme en espuma de mar y francamente, eso no es nada divertido, así que huí y llegué a esa casa y como estaban muy liadas preparándose para el baile de palacio y yo se mucho de bailes en palacios pues me ofrecí como estilista y la verdad… hice un buen trabajo.

- ¿Pero tú no habías entregado tu voz a cambio de piernas? - se interesó Sakura.

- Eso son habladurías, malas lenguas que corren por ahí.

- Vale, vale ¿Y entonces que pasó?

- Pues pensé que era Cenicienta - siguió explicando Shikamaru - Y empecé a hacer el trabajo del Hada, ya sabes el vestido, la carroza y todo eso y la mandé a palacio.

- Todo iba genial hasta que dieron las 12 - agregó Ino - Y tuve que salir corriendo, entonces me encontré con la loca de Cenicienta que empezó a insultarme como una desquiciada y yo que tenía prisa cogí un zapato y se lo lancé… no quería darle, lo juro, solo apartarla del camino.

- ¿Le lanzaste un zapato a Cenicienta? - preguntó casi riendo Sakura.

- Claro, y le dí de lleno y se quedó inconsciente y entonces me asusté por si la había matado, además a las 12 se acababa el hechizo del Hada este.

- Eso a mi no te me quejes - replicó Shikamaru - Es lo que dice el cuento, yo solo seguí instrucciones.

- Bueno y entonces yo me quité el otro para poder correr mejor - continuó Ino - Que fue el que encontró el Príncipe.

- ¿Y el Príncipe no vio a la chica inconsciente? - se interesó Sakura.

- No, porque el inútil del lobo se la llevó - contestó Sasuke.

- ¿Tú te llevaste a Cenicienta? - interrogó Sakura a Naruto.

- Es que yo me había acercado a ver el baile. Los bailes me gustan porque se tira mucha comida ¡dattebayo! Y estaba yo agazapado esperando a que acabase cuando vi como le lanzaba el zapato y como no veía bien creía que era un bocadillo y me acerqué y entonces la vi y me dio pena y… me la llevé, pobrecita, parecía abandonada, y también el zapato, creí que era suyo. Pero cuando al día siguiente se despertó comenzó a gritar como una loca y atrajo a Caperucita que la descubrió.

- ¿Tú que pintas en esto, Caperucita?

- Pues yo iba, como todos los días de mi vida, a llevar la cestita a mi abuela y me extrañó que el lobo no apareciese, como hace siempre con esa historia del camino largo y el camino corto y fui a ver que le pasaba, porque es raro que no acuda a su trabajo, a lo mejor se había puesto enfermo. Entonces oí gritar a una muchacha, me acerqué pero ella echó a correr y desapareció. Me enfadé mucho con Lobito y le dije que tenía que buscarla, pedirle perdón y devolverle el zapato, que yo pensaba que era de ella.

- Y entonces yo le dije que me acompañara - prosiguió Naruto - Y la llevé hasta el palacio donde la había encontrado y llegó el Príncipe y nos vio y como Caperucita llevaba el zapato en la mano pensó que era suyo y… imagina el resto.

- ¡Madre mía! ¡Que lío me estoy haciendo! - Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza -¿Y el Príncipe que dice?

- Pues yo había ido a ese maldito baile porque mi padre se pone muy pesado con que tengo que casarme, pero maldita gracia la que me hace, me estaba aburriendo bastante, me obligaron a bailar con todas las doncellas casaderas y no te imaginas lo pesado que es eso, estaba que me moría de cansancio, así que a esta señorita, le pedí que me dejara descansar un rato, sentarme un poco y salimos al jardín, de pronto ella salió corriendo y la oí gritar y discutir con alguien, fui a ver que pasaba y cuando llegué vi al lobo este llevándose a esa otra chica. Me asusté ¿qué hacía un lobo secuestrando a una chica? Se lo dije a todo el mundo pero nadie me creyó, y como encontré el zapato le dije a mi padre que si me ayudaba a encontrar al lobo me casaría con la dueña de ese zapato y mi padre organizó todo un revuelo buscando a quien le cogiese el zapato y de pronto volvió a aparecer el lobo con esta otra chica y el zapato en la mano ¿Qué iba a pensar?

- ¡Casi me mata, dattebayo! - se quejó Naruto - ¡Me echó a los perros! Eso pasa por ser bueno.

- Y a mi no me dejaron decir ni "mu" - se quejó también Tenten - Y ya se está organizando la boda y todo por culpa del imbécil del sustituto del Hada que no sabe hacer su trabajo y ahora tengo que casarme.

Y todos comenzaron de nuevo a hablar a la vez.

Sakura se despertó… que extraño sueño, de todos sus extraños sueños ese sin duda había sido el más extraño de todos y seguro que dentro de ese sueño había un mensaje ¿pero que significaría toda esa tontería? A lo mejor solo era eso… una tontería, mejor volver a dormirse.

* * *

_Espero que os haya resultado un poco simpático. No tenía mucho sentido era solo un pequeño divague._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
